Pure Diamond
by Jade Cherry Blossom
Summary: Nadra is anything but a normal kit even though she tries her best to be. Then one day after having a strange dream her life chances forever. For she must now fufill a prophacy she wants no part of.
1. Prologue

Pure Diamond

The night was dark, darker then usual she thought. The moon was hidden behind the clouds and the stars where dim making it hard to see. She knew she wasn't supposed to be out there. Kits weren't allowed to wonder around without permission especially at night. But he told her to come "Meet me at Tigerlily stream." He had said in the dream. She walked out to the stream and sat.

He slipped out of the bushes and quietly walked up behind her. Leaning down he whispered in her ear "You have a lot to learn little one." She jumped turning in mid air. "Deka! You scared me." She said. "I know" he purred "You have a lot to learn if you are to fulfill destiny." "My destiny? My destiny is to be a Pure Diamond." she said proudly. "Yes you will. You will do all of that and more. You are the one who will finally end this war. You are the one you were chosen at birth." He looked at her his amber eyes glowing in the starlight. "Tomorrow I will ask Darkan if I can mentor you. Only then will you be able to learn all that you must in order to save your world. Come Nadra lets get back." Nadra got to her paws and padded after after Deka back home.

Once they had reached the city limits Deka shifted into his demi-form. At the age of twenty-six he was a handsome man. His skin was a tan caramel color his hair flowing to his shoulders was liquid coal. His face still held the cat bone structure. His eyes were the same amber that he had as a cat. He also sported his black tail and pointed ears. "Can you find your way home from here?" he asked her, she nodded. "Ok then good night Nadra. I promise to stay out of your dreams for the rest of the night." He chuckled and ran off into the night.


	2. Chapter 1

"I'm not special, I don't have any powers." I thought as I ran through the city to my house. Still in my cat form my legs carried me swiftly through the streets. I had to get back to the nest with my mom and brother before I was missed. Mother wouldn't be happy to know where I've been and there were stiff punishments to come if Darkan found out that I left. The city was silent as I ran through the deserted streets. It was well into the middle of the night most people were in their nests sleeping. The shops had long since closed for the night. I ran past the bakery even at this late hour I could smell the cookies and other sweets that had been baked the day before. I pasted my best friend Zara's house. It's a two story red brick house with a big front yard that we play in for hours. The training yard was a few blocks away. It consist of a sandy pit for battle training and is surrounding by grass were we do hunting training. Beyond that was the palace. I could just make out the white tower tops and see the gleaming light that shone within. There were a few royal guards patrolling the area and I hoped my father wasn't among them. I would never be able to explain to him why I was out this late at night.

Finally I reached my house. It was a two story house with a beautiful garden in front. My mother loved flowers and would spend hours toiling there to make sure they looked perfect. For that reason we weren't allowed to play in the front year. Fortunately for my brother and I we had a big back yard. I ran to the back yard and climbed the oak tree. Carefully balancing myself on a branch I jumped through the bedroom window that I had left out of earlier. Once inside I shifted to my demi-form. My hair took on the silver color my pelt used to be. My skin was the same tan sandy brown color of my mother. My face held the sleek bone structure of a kitten. I sported my black tipped silver tail and pointed ears. My eyes were a piercing ice blue just like my fathers.

As quietly as I could I tipped toed over to the nest where my mother and brother laid asleep. Careful not to wake him I laid down next to my brother and allowed my mind to wander. At the age of ten I wasn't the wisest member of the tribe but I was no fool. I had been training for three years. So I knew how to think for myself and make educated decisions. I started to weigh the information given to me. First who is the person that gave me the information**?**Deka. Who is Deka**?**

He is a powerful warrior and considered a wise man despite his young age. He is a skilled dream walker another amazing skill for on so young. Or so I've heard. He was Darkan's unofficial adviser that alone makes him trustworthy. He is known for talking with the spirits. That's another special skill to add to his long list of skills. Though I wasn't sure I really believed in the spirits. As far as me being some powerful chosen one that was probably mouse dung. But I was sure of one thing I already had a mentor and I didn't want a different one. With that conclusion I settled down to sleep.

Deka reached his home shortly before Nadra reached hers. He knew that Nadra didn't believe him. He would have to work hard to gain her trust. But first he had to convince Darkan to let him mentor the young kit. He rolled his shoulders just thinking about the fight ahead made him tense. But if he was right, and he's usually is about these things, then it would be worth it. As he made his way to his nest he mentally prepared for tomorrow.

(Ok so thank you to the people who have revwied already but I more need people to review on this. Tell me if it's any good and if I should write more. K thanks)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Deka rose early to do his usual morning stretches and exercises. Then he washed and dressed. While he ate his morning meal he thought over different ways to broach the subject. He knew he had to speak carefully and not allow himself to get tripped up by Darkan. Feeling as ready as he was going to, he left to find him. The only place Darkan would be this early in the morning was Silver Star Waterfall. He liked the peace he could find there early in the morning. So Deka left his house walking quickly through the city. Some of the shops were starting to open to prepare for the morning rush. He waved hello to a few people as he walked. Already he could smell the bread and sweets that were being baked fresh in the bakery. If he hadn't already had breakfast he would've stopped in and bought a crescent.

Once he reached the city limits he shifted to his cat form. His liquid coal hair became his pelt and his limbs flowed smoothly into powerful cat legs. He stretched and flexed his sharp claws then trotted off in the direction of the waterfall. His body soon fell into the rhythm and went on auto pilot. Therefore, he allowed his mind to wander as he trotted through the peaceful forest. The birds were chirping happily as they prepared for their morning flight. His paws hardly made a sound as he walked over the thick carpet of green grass. The early morning sky was a mix of blues yellows and reds. The trees that rose up on either side of him swayed gently in the wind. Once he heard the roar of the falls he shifted back into his demi-form and walked the rest of the way. Darkan was sitting on a patch of thick grass watching the falls. Darken was an impressive man. His eyes were a beautiful jade green. His hair was a rusty red color the same as his pelt when in full cat form. He stood at six feet and six inches tall. He skin was a pale golden brown and when he moved you could see his muscles ripple under his skin. At first Deka thought he was meditating. "Don't just stand there Deka. Come join me." Darkan said and looked over.

"I didn't mean to disturb you." He started to say but Darkan cut him off.

"Of course you did" He chuckled "Why else would you have come all the way out here this early. Now come, sit. Tell me, my friend, what is on your mind." Deka bowed his head respectfully then sat next to Darkan.

"I have a favor to ask of you." He paused then continued, "I wish to mentor Nadra."

"Nadra?" Darkan paused and thought, "That's Kindra and Kumar's daughter. Yes I remember her, one of the youngest children to have ever discovered her magic. She already has a mentor. A good one, Omari. Why should I give her to you?" Darkan didn't looked at Deka but kept looking out over the river.

Deka took a silent breath to prepare him then said "I think. No. I believe that she is the one destined to end the war."

"How's that other then discovering her magic early, she seems like any other kit to me." Now he did look at Deka.

"She's the only pure silver kit in the tribe."

"Ah. I'm gonna stop you right there. Nadra has a black tipped tail."

"That is true Darkan but everything else fits. Her heritage, the age she discovered her magic, even her eye color. But all of that just confirms it for me. Darkan, the night she was born I received a dream from the spirits. They told me that the only who was long awaited is finally here."

Darkan sat quietly for a few moments thinking over the information that Deka presented to him. "You're sure they meant Nadra?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm sure." Deka was carful to keep his face blank.

"What do you have to teach Nadra that Omari can't?"

_Good._ Deka thought. _At least he__'__s considering it._ "I can teach her to use her magic to the fullest. I can teach her how to heal and how to use herbal medicine. I can teach her how to converse with the spirits. I will teach her the skills that she needs to end the war." Deka hoped that would convince him because that was all he had to offer.

"Well Deka. You've presented your case well. I'm not completely sure that she is the one. But I trust your judgment. You may start training her tomorrow. But first I need to talk to Omari." Jamar stood up and so did Deka. "Will you journey with me back to the city my friend?" Jamar asked.

"Yes." They shifted to cat form. Deka smiled teasingly at Jamar. "How about a race to the city?"

"Ha you know you will lose!" Jamar exclaimed

"Let's bet then, the loser buys lunch." Deka suggested.

"Very well. I'll give you a three second head start." Jamar teased.

"Keep your head start. We play this fair." Deka shot back.

"Ok. On three. One. Two. Three!" They took off racing full speed through the trees. Jumping nimbly over fallen branches and crawling under tree roots. The colors of the world around them blended as the raced through the forest. Birds sounded in alarm and took to the sky. Small creatures ran for cover as the cats rushed by, their paws pounding on the soft grass covered ground. Deka pulled ahead of Jamar in the last stretch of the race, reaching the gate first and changed to his demi-form. He was leaning against the gate when Jamar finally arrive. Changing to his demi form he bent over at the waist out of breath. "Ok….ok …you….win." He panted out.

Deka laughed as he walked over to his leader. "Not as young as you used to be aye my lord?" He patted Jamar on the back. "I believe you owe me lunch."

Jamar straightened as his breathing returned to normal. "I believe I do. Mind if I invite someone along?"

Deka sighed. "You want to invite Omari. If you must then fine though I'd prefer you didn't."

"He has a right to know about Nadra and to be prepared for when I switch you to being her mentor. He has a right to know the reason for it." Jamar pointed out.

"You are right as usual."

Jamar smiled. "Flattery will get you no where. Let's meet at the Hidden Gem in say an hour."

"Alright see you then." Deka said and they parted ways.


End file.
